Talk:Addons- Introduction
Suggestions *Cosplay - Add a "undress" button to your Dressing Room. Perfect for making RP outfits without the hassle of being naked. *Bookworm - Addon to capture location and contents of books in game. Good for Lore Buffs. Turn your whispers into Instant Message windows. Two that I know of. I've found these to be invaluable for keeping up with any whispered conversations going on during RP sessions. Both have logs as well. *WIM - WoW Instant Messenger. My current Fav. *Forgotten Chat Revived - Simple but workable. Chatmods are excellent for helping people to keep up with the "wall'o'text" that tends to happen in larger groups of people. Most will color names by character class, include timestamps, add 'alerts' for when your name or other userdefined words appear in chat, and much much more. *Chatter - My personal fav. Includes URL copying, chat copying, highlighting, Alt-char marking (you can set someone's main), full chatbox and editbox editing, renaming channels, etc etc etc. *Prat - I've not used it but I know a lot of people do. There are two Fubar mods which I know of that monitor chosen custom chat channels, listing names, locations, guilds, etc. *ChannelWatchFu - I use this one, it works though sometimes goes wiggy. Click to refresh. *ChannelFu - Supposed to be an offshoot of ChannelWatchFu. Haven't tried it myself though. Yes, some of these are not RP exclusive, they do make an RPer's life easier, which is why I'm suggesting them. More to come later. --SilverShadow 15:32, 20 October 2008 (UTC) *Altoholic - Keeps track of all your characters and their statistics. Mostly suggesting this as most RPers are.. well.. altoholics. *AuldLangSyne - Fubar addon for monitoring friends and guildmates. I like it because it's an 'allinone' solution. There are numerous piecemeal ones out there. Still works even though it hasn't been updated since the patch. *WoWScribe - controls what ends up in your WoWChatLog. Be sure to read all the information and comments. *ArkInventory (WoWI & GoogleCode) - Not so much an RP mod, but helps keep your inventory sorted as you WANT it to be. Even works with ItemRack and other outfit mods to 'sort' those outfits together. I also use it to sort out my 'letters' and other RP gear. Go to the Google Code site to read the full documentation. Outfit mods. Make your RP outfits, save them, and don't worry about it ever again. *ItemRack - Back from the dead, it's as good as it ever was. *Outfitter - Always heard it was good, but never tried it myself. *Wardrobe2 - Very simplistic, fubar compatible. Found this rather irritating after awhile. I think this is it. There are tons more mods out there I would suggest, but no so much for RP reasons. If I ever get my website back up I might post more info there. --SilverShadow 22:57, 20 October 2008 (UTC) :I approve of this idea of adding suggestions for mods to add to this listing in Talk here. I have and know a lot of addons, but I am by no means omniscient on the subject. --SkunkWerks 02:59, 21 October 2008 (UTC)